inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Fideo Ardena/Archive 1
ORA. Please, explain me WHY. :/ In the Fideo Ardena page there was written EVERYWHERE "Fidio Aldena". Everywhere but in the title. So I obviously changed the title to Fidio Aldena too. Now, WHY everyone changed the title AND his name all over the page to "Fideo Aldena" when I told you it's wrong? I'M ITALIAN! Fidio is an italian name, it's an ancient name. There's NOTHING like "Fideo" in italian. フィディオ・アルデナ is literally "Fidio Arudena" (Fidio Aldena), so, um, why you write "Fideo"? In italian, Fideo is pronounced "Fidèo", not "Fidio", so it CAN'T be correct anyway. FIDEO IS WRONG. Sorry if I get a bit upset but, you know, he should represent MY country in one of my favourite anime ever. So I don't like to see his name written in the wrong way. I explained why I changed his name in the page, but everyone keeps writing "Fideo" WITHOUT explaining why. I just want you to explain me why you keep writing his name in the wrong way. I'd like to know how many of you know the italian language, italian pronunciation and ancient italian names enough to say Fideo is correct. I'd like to know how many of you are italian. Also in other websites there's written Fidio Aldena. He's most known as Fidio Aldena anyway. Then, WHY. I thought you wanted to keep "Fideo" because maybe Fideo is more famous, but NO, it is not. Then, seriously, WHY. Please, explain me. Give me a good reason to leave "Fideo". I really don't get it. An italian is trying to help the wiki and you just ignore her? Oh, nice. :/ Very nice of you. Again, sorry if I got a bit upset. But I hope you won't ignore me again. Distinti saluti NingyoHimeDoll. I guess that's how they pronounce it. In the original dub, they pronounce his name as 'Fideo Ardena' instead of 'Fidio Aldena' since they are japanese and they pronounce the letter L as R. IAmEverLastingFriend 11:29, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for the reply. However, in the japanese dub they say "Fidio Ardena". They say Ardena because L and R are the same in japanese, but they say FIDIO (フィディオ), not Fideo. The ディ in フィディオ is romanized and pronouced "di". Fideo and Fidio could be the same in english, because you pronounce "de" as "dee" but not in italian. In italian it would not be pronounced "dee", but like the "de" in "mur'de'r" or "de'''licious". I don't care about the surname, but Fideo is wrong anyway. NingyoHimeDoll 14:17, January 26, 2012 (UTC) I think his name is Fidio Aldena, not Fideo Ardena... Dara.C | talk | 14:42, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Please, could someone change his name in the title too? So people will stop editing the page just to change all the "Fidio" in "Fideo". :/ Some admin maybe? I don't know how it works... NingyoHimeDoll 19:05, February 28, 2012 (UTC) Spelling his name: フィディオ・アルデナ read: Fuideio Arudena, Simplified: Fidio Arudena. and you're right, his forename is "Fidio" . That's no matter for me. i'm not dispute about his forename. But, his Last name. It's hard to know if his last name is "Aldena" or "Ardena" because Japanese pronounced L and R as same. And now, we know the Correct Forename, However, the Last name still being a problem. :( [[User:Aidan Hikaru|Prime]] [[User Talk:Aidan Hikaru|Legend]] 13:19, April 21, 2012 (UTC) I think Ardena is ok anyway. Maybe the japanese wanted to make a pun on the italian verb "ardere" (to burn, to flare) so they called him Ardena. But his first name is definitely '''Fidio. So, again, could someone change the name of his page? I tried to contact the admin but I got no reply at all. NingyoHimeDoll 13:49, June 21, 2012 (UTC) (ShawnFroste9 (talk) 18:43, December 12, 2012 (UTC)) my doesn't he know Odin sword in go Fidio doesn't know Odin Sword in GO, but he may have it in CS Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 23:12, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Wanted to add the hissatsu wazas and stats for the InaGO2CS game : Moveset : *'SH Odin Sword' *'SH Double Shot' *'OF Muei Souha' *'SK' Ikemen Up! ''' Stats : Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone '''At Lvl. 99 *'GP': 162 *'TP': 139 *'Kick': 162 *'Dribbling': 121 *'Technique': 126 *'Block': 109 *'Speed': 104 *'Stamina': 85 *'Catch': 92 *'Lucky': 116 20:33, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Why is the character name mis-spelt in some places? Fidio (not Fideo) 15:22, February 22, 2013 (UTC)Sewer56lol